Congestive heart failure, hypertension, diabetes, and chronic renal failure have many different initial causes; however, all follow a common pathway in their progression to end-stage diseases. The common pathway is renal sympathetic nerve hyperactivity. Renal sympathetic nerves serve as the signal input pathway to higher sympathetic centers located in the spinal cord and brain via afferent renal nerve activity, increasing systemic sympathetic tone; meanwhile, through efferent activity, renal nerves and arteries participate in sympathetic hyperactivity in response to signals from the brain, further increasing systemic sympathetic tone (Dibona and Kopp, 1977). Sympathetic activation can initially be beneficial but eventually becomes maladaptive. In a state of sympathetic hyperactivity, a number of pathological events take place: abnormalities of hormonal secretion such as increased catecholamine, renine and angiotensin II levels, increased blood pressure due to peripheral vascular constriction and/or water and sodium retention, renal failure due to impaired glomerular filtration and nephron loss, cardiac dysfunction and heart failure due to left ventricular hypertrophy and myocyte loss, stroke, and even diabetes. Therefore, modulation (reduction/removal) of this increased sympathetic activity can slow or prevent the progression of these diseases. Recently, renal nerve denervation using high radio frequencies has become a recognized method to treat drug resistant hypertension (Esler et al., 2010 and Krum et al., 2009) and glucose metabolism abnormality (Mahfoud, 2011). However, certain methodologies by which renal nerve ablation or denervations are performed are either primitive, or are conducted in a manner whereby the medical professional operates with undue uncertainty respecting the location of the renal nerves critical in the disease pathway. The present invention seeks to rectify certain of these problems.
Renal Sympathetic Nerve Hyperactivity and Hypertension
Renal sympathetic nerve hyperactivity's contribution to the development and perpetuation of hypertension has been systematically investigated. This connection has been explored due in large part to the fact that, despite the availability of various pharmaceutical products and combination pharmaceutical products, and resources to assist patients' lifestyle changes, the rate of treatment of hypertension has remained surprisingly low. In particular, approximately ⅓ of hypertensive patients are not fully responsive to even optimized drug therapy and the measured blood pressure range amongst this cohort remains abnormal. This manifestation is called drug resistant hypertension. In approximately half of hypertensive patients, blood pressure remains higher than accepted treatment target levels. Amongst these patents with “essential” hypertension (i.e. persistent and pathological high blood pressure for which no specific cause can be found), it has been suggested that underlying pathophysiologies which are non-responsive to current treatment regimens exist. Further, it has been noted in such patients that efferent sympathetic renal nerve outflow stimulates renin release, increases tubular sodium reabsorption, and reduces renal blood flow, while afferent nerve signals from the kidney modulate central sympathetic outflow and thereby contribute to regulation of sodium and water metabolism, vascular tone/resistance and blood pressure.
Various data have confirmed the positive effects of renal nerve blocking on decreasing hypertension; data have further confirmed the connection between increased sympathetic nervous system activity and hypertension. In particular, studies have shown renal dysfunction as a mechanism of increased sympathetic nervous system activity leading to hypertension (Campese, 2002; Ye, 2002), that blocking renal nerve activity controls hypertension in animals with chronic renal insufficiency (Campese, 1995), and that surgical renal denervation performed to eliminate intractable pain in patients with polycystic kidney disease also eliminates hypertension (Valente 2001). Additional studies have identified increased noradrenaline spillover into the renal vein as the culprit in essential hypertension (Esler et al., 1990), and have shown that denervation by nephrectomy eliminates hypertension in humans on dialysis with severe hypertension refractory to multi-drug therapy (Converse 1992). Renal denervation has also been shown to delay or prevent the development of many experimental forms of hypertension in animals (e.g. spontaneously hypertensive rats (SHR), stroke prone SHR, New Zealand SHR, borderline hypertensive rats (BHR), Goldblatt 1K, 1C (rat), Goldblatt 2K, 2C (rat), aortic coarctation (dogs), aortic nerve transection (rat), DOCA-NaCL (rat, pig), Angiotensin II (rat, rabbit), fat feeding—obesity (dog), renal wrap (rat)XDiBona and Kopp, 1997).
Renal Sympathetic Nerve Hyperactivity, Insulin Sensitivity and Glucose Metabolism
Renal nerve hyperactivity is also posited to play a role in insulin sensitivity and glucose metabolism. Specifically, an increase in noradrenaline release accompanying renal nerve hyperactivity results in reduced blood flow, which in turn is associated with reduced glucose uptake. This indicates an impaired ability of cells to transport glucose across their membranes. Renal nerve hyperactivity is related to a neurally mediated reduction in the number of open capillaries, so that there is an increased distance that insulin must travel to reach the cell membrane from the intravascular compartment. Insulin-mediated increases in muscle perfusion are reduced by approximately 30% in insulin-resistant states. Consequently there is a direct relationship between muscle sympathetic nerve activity and insulin resistance, and an inverse relationship between insulin resistance and the number of open capillaries. (Mahfoud, et al., 2011). Renal sympathetic nerve hyperactivity is thus associated with certain aspects of diabetes mellitus and/or metabolic syndrome; sympathetic hyperactivity induces insulin resistance and hyperinsulinemia, which in turn produces additional sympathetic activation. Studies have been performed evaluating the effects of renal denervation on diabetic criteria.
A study by Mahfoud et al. (2011) tested the effect of renal denervation on patients who had type 2 diabetes mellitus, as well as high blood pressure of ≥160 mm Hg (or ≥150 mm Hg for patients with type 2 diabetes mellitus) despite being treated with at least 3 anti-hypertensive drugs (including 1 diuretic). At baseline and at follow-up visits taking place at one (1) and three (3) months after the procedure, blood chemistry, and fasting glucose, insulin, C peptide, and HbA1c were measured, while an oral glucose tolerance test (OGTT) was performed at baseline and after 3 months. Three months after denervation, diabetic indicators had substantially improved. Insulin sensitivity increased significantly after renal denervation. After the procedure, 7 of 25 patients showed improvement in OGTT. The Mahfoud et al. study thus conclusively demonstrated that the renal sympathetic nervous system is an important regulator of insulin resistance and shows that renal nerve ablation substantially improves insulin sensitivity and glucose metabolism. During 1950s, surgical sympathectomy was utilized in humans as a treatment for severe hypertension before the availability of antihypertensive medicine (Smithwick and Thompson, 1953). However, such surgical renal denervation was extremely invasive and involved a major surgical procedure; therefore, it had great limitations in clinical practice (DiBona, 2003).
Recently, endovascular catheter technologies have been preferably utilized to create selective denervation in the human kidney. The renal nerves primarily lay outside the vessel tunica media, within the renal artery adventitial space. Consequently, radiofrequency energy, laser energy, high intensive focused ultrasound and alcohol can be delivered to renal artery walls, and cryoablative techniques likewise utilized on renal artery walls, via the renal artery lumen, to ablate sympathetic renal nerves. The first human study of renal nerve ablation by catheter methodologies took place on hypertensive patient test subjects in 2009. Patient test subjects were enrolled whose standing blood pressure (SBP) was more than or equal to 160 mmHg despite the patient being on more than three anti-hypertensive medications (including diuretics), or who had a confirmed intolerance to anti-hypertensive medications (Krum et al., 2009). In this study of forty-five (45) patients overall baseline patient blood pressure consisted of (mmHg) of 177/101±20/15.
In order to assess whether renal denervation was effectively performed, after renal nerve ablation, renal noradrenaline spillover was measured to determine the success of the sympathetic denervation. Blood pressure was measured at baseline, and at 1 month, 3 months, 6 months, 9 months, and 12 months after the procedure. At each time point, decreases in both systolic and diastolic pressure were registered, with decreases continuing with the passage of time. Post-procedure, an overall decrease in total body noradrenaline spillover of 28% (p=0.043) was shown amongst the 45 test subjects, of which approximately one third was attributable to the renal sympathetic denervation.
Current Protocols in Renal Denervation
After the Krum et al. study, there have been established certain accepted methodologies for performing renal nerve ablation through catheter means, though said methodologies comprise some variation. Typically, renal nerve ablation comprises catheter-based methods in which a patient is administered four (4) to six (6) two-minute radio frequency (RF) treatments per renal artery, with the radio frequency being generated by a radio frequency (RF) generator, which is automated, low-power, and has built-in safety algorithms. The radio frequencies, usually of 5-8 watts, are administered by catheter in the renal artery through movement of the catheter distal to the aorta to proximal to the aorta with application of the radio frequencies in spaced increments of 5 mm or more.
In the aforementioned Mahfoud et al. diabetes study, the following specific ablation protocol was followed: a treatment catheter was introduced into each renal artery by use of a renal double curve or left internal mammary artery guiding catheter, radiofrequency ablations lasting up to 2 minutes each were applied with low power of 8 watts to obtain up to 6 ablations separated both longitudinally and rotationally within each renal artery. Treatments were delivered from the first distal main renal artery bifurcation to the ostium. Catheter tip impedance and temperature were constantly monitored, and radiofrequency energy delivery was regulated according to a predetermined algorithm.
Functionally, the optimized goal of ablation of the renal arteries is to selectively disable the renal sympathetic (both afferent and efferent) nerves without impairing sympathetic signaling to other organs, and to precisely deliver energies to the locations in which renal sympathetic nerves are distributed in order to denervate the nerves. At present, renal nerve ablation is done in a “blind” fashion—that is, before the ablation radiofrequency is delivered, the physician who performs the procedure does not know where the renal sympathetic nerves are distributed so that the whole length of renal artery is ablated; furthermore, whether renal nerves have really been ablated or not can only be confirmed by measuring a secondary effect—i.e. norepinephreine spillover, after completion of the procedure. At present, approximately 89% of patients respond to renal denervation treatment in a small and very selective patient population (Krum et al., 2009 and Esler et al. 2010). However, recent data showed that the responder rate can be as low as less than 50% among treated patients (Medical devices: pg 1-2, Feb. 22, 2012). In some cases, treatment failures may be due to regeneration of renal nerves (Esler et al., Lancet 2010, p. 1908), while in others, treatment failures may be due to failure to correctly target and sufficiently complete ablation of the renal nerves. Therefore, methods to precisely detect where renal nerve distribution occurs along the renal arteries, so that ablation targets can be provide to physicians, and to monitor clinically relevant indices (such as blood pressure, heart rate and muscle sympathetic nerve activity) to assess whether efficient ablations are delivered, are urgently needed. As above discussed, renal afferent and efferent nerve system serves as a common pathway for sympathetic hyperactivity, therefore stimulation of renal nerve can cause increases in blood pressure and changes in heart rate. Changes in heart rate can be either increased due to direct stimulation of sympathetic nerves, or decreased blood pressure due to an indirect reflex regulation via baroreflex.
An improved methodology would involve a renal nerve mapping approach by which individual segments of the renal artery are stimulated by a low power electrical current while blood pressure, heart rate and muscle sympathetic nerve activity were measured. If measurable changes in blood pressure, heart rate and muscle sympathetic nerve activity are detected, such as increases in blood pressure or changes in heart rate or decreases in muscle sympathetic nerve activity, there is a reasonable expectation that ablation at that site should be performed so as to destroy nerve fibers in more precise way, and consequently, improve the clinical measures desired. These improved renal nerve mapping and catheterization technologies would seek to minimize unnecessary ablation in the types of denervation procedures described, guide operators to perform renal ablation procedures, and to optimize clinical outcomes of renal nerve ablation for treatment of hypertension, heart failure, renal failure and diabetes.
Anatomical Mapping and Targeting in Renal Nerve Ablation
Anatomically, the nerves carrying fibers running to or from the kidney are derived from the celiac plexus (a/k/a the solar plexus) and its subdivisions, lumbar splanchic nerves, and the intermesenteric plexus (DiBona and Kopp, 1997, p. 79). The celiac plexus consists of the suprarenal ganglion (i.e. the aorticorenal ganglion), the celiac ganglion, and the major splanchnic nerves. The celiac ganglion receives contributions from the thoracic sympathetic trunk (thoracic splanchnic nerves), and the vagus nerves (DiBona and Kopp, 1997, p. 79).
The suprarenal ganglion gives off many branches toward the adrenal gland, some of which course along the adrenal artery to the perivascular neural bundles around the renal artery entering the renal hilus; other branches enter the kidney outside the renal hilar region. The major splanchic nerve en route to the celiac ganglion gives off branches to the kidney at a point beyond the suprarenal ganglion. The celiac ganglion gives off branches to the kidney that run in the perivascular neural bundles around the renal artery entering the renal hilus (DiBona and Kopp, 1997, p. 79).
The lumbar and thoracic splanchic nerves are derived from the thoracic and lumbar paravertebral sympathetic trunk, respectively. They provide renal innervation via branches that go to the celiac ganglion but also via branches that go to the perivascular neural bundles around the renal artery entering the renal hilus (DiBona and Kopp, 1997, p. 79).
The intermesenteric plexus, containing the superior mesenteric ganglion, receives contributions from the lumbar splanchnic nerves and gives off branches that often accompany the ovarian or testicular artery before reaching the kidney (DiBona and Kopp, 1997, p. 79). The renal nerves enter the hilus of the kidney in association with the renal artery and vein (DiBona and Kopp, 1997, p. 81). They are subsequently distributed along the renal arterial vascular segments in the renal cortex and outer medulla, including the interlobar, arcuate, and interlobular arteries and the afferent and efferent glomerular arterioles (DiBona and Kopp, 1997, p. 81).
While the renal nerve architecture is of paramount consideration before ablation can take place, individual renal architecture must be carefully considered before catheterization for denervation can be contemplated. As noted with respect to the Krum et al./Esler et al. studies, eligibility for catheterization was determined in part by an assessment of renal artery anatomy, renal artery stenosis, prior renal stenting or angioplasty, and dual renal arteries. Not only is aberrant or unusual renal architecture an impediment to catheterization in and of itself, but normal variation in renal architecture may prove challenging, especially when an off-label catheter system (i.e. a catheter not specifically designed for renal artery ablation per se) is used. The risks of renal catheterization with sub-optimal catheter systems may include the rupture of renal arteries due to coarse or jagged manipulation of such catheter tips through delicate tissue, rupture of and/or damage to the artery wall or renal artery endothelium due to excessive ablation energy applied, and dissection of the artery. Therefore, catheter systems specially designed for renal architecture and common aberrations in renal architecture are desirable, in order that a large spectrum of the eligible refractory patient population be treated.
Catheter Systems
Certain catheter systems designed for coronary artery systems are similar to those which may be used in renal nerve ablation; in particular, ablative catheter systems designed for coronary artery use which are tailored to remedy tachycardia may be used for renal nerve ablation procedures. As such, these systems typically contain electrodes which are designed to assess the pre-existing electric current in the cardiac tissue through which the catheter electrodes are being passed. In contrast, ideal catheter systems for renal denervation would optimally be engineered with dual functions: to map renal nerve distribution and stimulate renal nerve activity by providing electrical stimulation so that a physician operator may assess in real-time patient physiological changes occurring as a result of said electrical stimulation and renal denervation. However, such catheters have not previously been developed.
Known catheter systems often possess multiple functionalities for cardiac uses. Certain notable catheter systems on the market include the following:
Ardian Symplicity® Catheter System
The current catheter system utilized for renal ablation, comprising both an ablation catheter and radio frequency generator, i.e. the Symplicity® Catheter System, is specially designed by Ardian Inc. (Mountain View, Calif., USA). However, the Symplicity® catheter does not possess mapping functions and ablation is its only function; and secondly, such catheter systems (as well as angioplasty and distal protection devices for angioplasty) were designed for coronary and carotid artery systems—hence, these systems would be used “off-label” for renal nerve ablation and denervation to treat hypertension, heart failure, renal failure and diabetes.
The fact that some cases of hypertension are resistant to treatment by pure pharmacological means has reignited the use of invasive techniques in treating these cases. Historically, surgical renal denervation was the prominent treatment for severe cases of hypertension prior to the introduction of orally administered anti-hypertensive drugs (Smithwick and Thompson, 1953). This type of conventional surgery was, however, extremely invasive and involved a major surgical procedure which greatly limits it practicality (DiBona, 2003). At least two clinical studies have, to a certain extent, provided support to the use of minimally invasive catheter-based radiofrequency (RF) renal nerve ablation in the treatment of resistant hypertension (Krum et al., 2009; Esler et al., 2009). Patients with hypertension resistant to the available anti-hypertensive drugs were selected for these studies and this interventional procedure demonstrated a 89% clinical success rate in lowering their blood pressure in a small and very selective patient population.
While there is growing interest in using such minimal invasive interventional techniques for treatment of hypertension, all systems on the market, including the Ardian Symplicity® Catheter System, are not optimally designed for this purpose. There are apparent shortcomings, even in the Ardian Symplicity® Catheter System, that limit the certainty of the interventional outcome.
An important aspect not considered in the current interventional systems and techniques, is the precision and accuracy in locating and delivering an effective dose of energy to a suitable ablation spot in the arterial wall. The current commonly accepted procedures for performing renal nerve ablation via catheters typically consists the steps of administering to the arterial wall 4 to 6 ablations, each made by 2 minutes of RF energies and spaced both longitudinally and rotationally along the inner wall of each renal artery. The ablations had to be delivered “blindly” in this helical manner because the exact location of the nerves innervating the renal artery with respect to the ablation catheter is unknown before and during the delivery of the ablation energy. An inaccurately directed dose of energy not only causes unnecessary damage to healthy tissues and non-sympathetic nerves but more importantly could not provide the promised solution for hypertension which the interventional procedure was intended for. In fact, in certain clinical settings other than the two published studies, the responder rate of the current “blind” type of interventional procedure could go as low as 50% (Medical devices: pg 1-2, Feb. 22, 2012).
Theoretically, precise nerve ablation in the wall of an artery could be achieved by mapping the location of the nerves innervating the arterial wall prior to delivery of the dose of energy. By monitoring physiological parameters associated with the autonomic nervous systems such as the blood pressure, heart rate and muscle activity while a stimulus is delivered to a selected location on the arterial wall, the presence of autonomic nerves in the immediate vicinity of this location will be reflected from the changes in the monitored physiological parameters (Wang, US 2011/0306851 A1).
Further, the sympathetic and parasympathetic nerves of the autonomic nervous system often exert opposite effects in the human body including their control on blood pressure and heart rate. While ablation of the sympathetic nerves innervating the arterial walls will relieve hypertension, there is an equally possible chance that other tissues such as parasympathetic nerves are ablated in the “blind” type of interventional procedure. The result for decreasing or removal of nerve activity blindly may worsen the hypertension as could be inferred from several animal studies (Ueda et al., 1967; Beacham and Kunze, 1969; Aars and Akre, 1970; Ma and Ho, 1990; Lu et al. 1995).
The cause of failure in the current treatment was attributed to regeneration of the nerves after the ablation (Esler et al., 2010) and may also be related to both the inability to deliver the dose of energy to the targeted nerve and an insufficient dose of energy delivered for effective ablation. At present, the success of renal denervation is only assessed by the measurement of a secondary effect known as norepinephrine spillover at least days after the interventional procedure (Krum et al., 2009) and lack a method for immediate post-procedural assessment. In order to improve the success rate of the interventional procedure, it is important to not only locate suitable ablation spots on the arterial wall, but also ensure that the energy is precisely and accurately delivered to a targeted nerve during the ablation process, and confirm immediately after the ablation that the dosage of energy delivered has effectively ablated the targeted nerve.
In response to the shortcomings of the current system and methods for nerve ablation, the present invention introduces improvements by providing a system and methods for accurate and precise location of suitable ablation spots on a renal arterial wall; ensuring sufficient ablation energy is accurately directed into a targeted nerve and to conduct immediate post-procedural assessment of nerve ablation. A catheter system optimal for renal nerve mapping is also provided by this invention.